Mark XVI - Nightclub
The Mark 16 (XVI), which is also known as the "Nightclub", is a Black Stealth Suit, and is one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Nightclub", because just like "Sneaky", it has a Cloaking System, only it is more advanced and can fully blend in with it's environment, especially during the night. Since the suit was built with an Advanced Cloaking System, it has very limited weapons, and does not carry as much as the Mark 15 does, to make it's stealth system take place with ease. The only weapons it carries, are it's signature repulsors that it retains from it's previous Mark suits. The Mark 16 is only suitable for stealth missions and is not suitable for heavy combat.[http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Iron Man 3 Suits of Armor Revealed.] Comic Book.com. Data retrieved May 9, 2013. Appearance The Mark 16's appearance was based off on the Mark 15's design, and instead of having a chrome plated color scheme, it has a black color scheme with golden platings on it, to enable it's stealth system to take it's effects, and is most effective especially during the night. The suit, much like it's predecessor, the Mark 15, is much lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to help it's stealth system take effects and run smoothly with ease, while during stealth missions. The suit retains it's signature Repulsors, as well as it's Chest Repulsor and it's Vibranium Powered Arc Reactor, like it's previous Mark suits. Technological Characteristics The Mark 16's technology and design was based off on that of the Mark 15's. It was designed purely for stealth missions, and much like it's predecessor, was built in with an advanced cloaking system within it's armor, that enables it to use stealth. Unlike all the other Mark suits, this feature is only common with the Mark 15 and with the Mark 16. It's advanced cloaking system allows it to use pure stealth, which makes it entirely invisible to enemy warnings and allows it to completely blend in with it's environmental surroundings, especially during the night. This feature allows it to go completely unseen and is only suitable during stealth missions. The Mark 16, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark 42's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Most of the suit's energy is directed towards it's advanced cloaking system to be able to supply it with enough energy to enable it to function well and run smoothly during stealth missions. The suit retains it's technological systems, that have been used in the previous Mark suits. Such as the suit's status system, it's flight system, the navigation system controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S., and the anti-icing system, along with J.A.R.V.I.S. to control the suit and take place as it's A.I. While the suit also features it's new system, which is it's specialty, the advanced cloaking system. Having been built purely for stealth, it is much lighter than the usual Iron Man suit, to help enhance it's stealth system's effects, and is not suitable for heavy combat nor is it as combat-ready as the usual Iron Man suit. It has very limited weapons, and it's only weapons are the signature repulsors that it retains from it's previous Mark suits. The suit is only suitable for stealth missions and is very limited to heavy combat. Weaponry Since the Mark 16 was built purely for stealth, it has very limited weapons. Despite it's limitation to weapons, it is still combat ready and retains it's only signature weapons, which are the Repulsors on it's feet and hands, as well as the one on it's chest which is called the Unibeam. These are the only known weapons of the Mark 16. Repulsors The Mark 16's Repulsors retains the signature repulsors that were used in the previous Mark suits, as well as it's Vibranium Powered Chest Repulsor, and has the same power level from before. The repulsors on it's hands can be used as a powerful weapon as well as a source of thrust during flight, and the ones on it's feet are used for flight stabilization and can also be used as a weapon. The Chest Repulsor, can be used as well as a very powerful weapon, but only in dire situations or when needed, as it drains the suit's power faster than the regular repulsors on it's hand and feet. History Before The Events Of Iron Man 3 Sometime after the events of The Avengers, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark 16. This time, he designed the Mark 16 to specialize in pure stealth, and much like it's predecessor, created an advanced cloaking system that was built within the suit's armor, for it to be able to completely blend in with it's environment. After creating the Mark 16 suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark 16, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the famous Mark 17, or otherwise known as the "Heartbreaker". Iron Man 3 In the movie Iron Man 3, the Mark 16 was still kept under Tony's house in the Hall of Armors, in the first parts of the movie. After Tony's house was attacked and destroyed by the forces of The Mandarin, the Hall of Armors was still standing as it was buried deep under Tony's house, with all of the newly built Mark suits that he created, including the Mark 16. In the middle of the movie, when Tony was in the docks along with his best friend Rhodey, in his confrontation with Aldrich Killian, he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to help Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The Mark 16, together with all the other Mark suits, arrived at the scene, just in time to help Tony defeat Aldrich. With the Mark 17 first appearing, followed by the other Mark suits, including the Mark 16, they flew around the docks and started fighting and blasting the Extremis Soldiers, including Aldrich. In the ongoing battle, the suit was presumed to either be destroyed in battle or blown up into pieces by the "Clean Slate Protocol", which Tony was forced to order J.A.R.V.I.S. to do, to show that he would devote more time with his girlfriend, Pepper Pots. After the battle, the Mark 16 was never seen again, near the end of the movie. Notes * The Mark 16 was one of the many newly introduced suits, that were based off on the comic books, in the movie Iron Man 3. Trivia * Both the Mark 16 and the Mark 15, were the first two suits in the entire storyline of the Iron Man films, including The Avengers, to feature a stealth ability. * The Mark 16 was one of the many suits that could be seen in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster, along with the Marks 15, 17, 24, 33, 39 and 41 with the Mark 42 being worn by Tony. Gallery External Links & References The Mark 16's information at, [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] Category:Armor